


Pony

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy gripped the edge of Johnny's too-tight t-shirt, yanking it up roughly. The seams popped as it cleared his head.  He smirked, pulling her close against his bare chest. His skin was warm.  Hot.  Searing.  Well, not actually searing.  But...figure of speech.  He ran a little hot.  Human Torch or whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> Originally posted on 14 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145941624919/you-are-a-champion-for-opening-up-song-prompts).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0), "Pony" by Ginuwine.

Darcy gripped the edge of Johnny's too-tight t-shirt, yanking it up roughly. The seams popped as it cleared his head.  He smirked, pulling her close against his bare chest. 

His skin was warm.  Hot.  Searing.  Well, not actually searing.  But...figure of speech.  He ran a little hot.  Human Torch or whatever. 

"You sure about this, babe?" he asked as his hands were sliding down and around her waist. Down, down and gripping her ass.  He seemed pretty sure.  The burning need twisting in her gut seemed pretty sure too. 

And Jesus. H. Christ, he was gorgeous.

Jane called him NastyCap under her breath, but Darcy knew it was simply a defense mechanism.  Beauty like this only came around once in a while.  And besides.  Cap was...'Yes ma'am', whereas Johnny was...'Hot damn'. 

"Yes.  I'm fucking sure..." she murmured, letting her hands do her talking for her.  Sliding up his abs and chest, dipping where it was necessary because he was cut like a fucking Greek statue.  Or Roman.  She wasn't paying attention in art history, okay?

And judging by what was poking her thigh, what he was packing couldn't be hidden behind a fig leaf.

"Awesome..." He hoisted her up onto his front, latching onto her throat as he carried her back towards his bedroom. He sucked hard at her skin, definitely leaving a mark and Darcy couldn't care less. 

He paused at the foot of his bed, letting her slide down his front slowly before releasing her legs so she could stand.  He reached out, lightly tugging up on her tank top, pulling it up and over her head.  Licking his lips at the sight of her breasts in her black lace bra. 

That should have disgusted her.  But to be quite honest...she wasn't looking for gushy sentiment from Johnny.  She was looking for a slap and tickle.  More tickle, less slap.  And the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to devour her, was turning her on more and more. 

She reached for the button on her jeans, undoing it and pushing them down to her knees.  Letting gravity take over the rest of it before kicking them to the floor. 

She sat down primly on the end of his bed, crossing one leg over the other and arching an eyebrow.  “I’m waiting…” she teased.    

He gulped, practically ripping his own jeans off and sinking to his knees in front of her.  He tugged on the bra with both hands, yanking down the cups and tucking them under her breasts.  He hummed to himself and set to work nuzzling his face between them as his thumbs flicked steadily at her nipples.  Alternating flicks with rolls and making her aware of just how wet she was.

Not exactly what she was expecting.  Which, by the way, was something a little rougher and with a little less foreplay.  Not that she was complaining, though.   

He kissed his way over to her left breast, mouthing over the stiff nipple as he took the other between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently between them. 

"Fuck...Johnny..." she gripped his head and pulled him closer.  She sighed when the wet heat of his mouth closed around it, tongue teasing lazily. 

She barely noticed him laying her back, tugging on her panties.  Not until her head hit the mattress and he was kissing his way down to her bared pussy. 

She moaned when he flicked his tongue out to taste her, nudging gently at her clit and making her thighs tense up.  He lapped lightly, sucked hard.  Making obscene noises the whole time he was down there.  Grunting out his own pleasure as he spread her open more with his thumbs.

She gripped at his short hair, her hips bucking up towards his face. 

"M' close..."

He hummed again, the vibrations making her whimper as her thighs began to quake. 

Her orgasm rolled smoothly up to a crescendo, which he extended for as long as he could. Using his fingers to rub and his tongue to flick, finally making her yelp before her muscles started fluttering, bringing her back down to earth as smoothly as she'd taken off. 

She panted as he sat back on his heels, wiping his face and pushing up on her knees to stand over her. 

His underwear disappeared, leaving his erection bobbing in their wake.  Her eyes widened at the sight of it and he smirked again. 

Because he knew.  Of course he knew.  And of course he was packing a nuke in there.  Otherwise, why would he strut around like a cock in a hen house? Other than the fact that he was a jerkface asshole.

A jerkface asshole who was packing a nuke, apparently.   

He sat down beside her, scooting up on the bed and laying out flat on his back.  His eyes never leaving her.  "C'mere, Darce..." 

She sighed, "Johnny...you can't pull that shit you just pulled and expect me to..." 

"Darcy...I promise.  You won't have to ride me.  Just hang on tight, okay?" 

Her pussy clenched at his words and she eagerly climbed up to where he was, straddling him and rubbing her soaked cunt up and down his dick.

His hands worked at her back, undoing her bra.  She let it slide down her arms and he gripped her hard around her waist, pushing up into her without warning.  Her breath caught in her throat as he moved her.  He physically moved her up and down on his cock slowly, getting her used to him. 

"You feel so good, Darce...fffuck..." he rasped, his hips snapping up into her at the last second. 

She let out a very classy "Unghhhh..." and squeezed her thighs around his hips. 

His mouth fell open and they fell into a pattern of push and pull.  She worked with him, helping him a little on the upswing and pushing down as he thrust into her.  She placed her hands over his, grasping his wrists and trying to concentrate on the feel of him inside her. 

She must have taken over at some point, because her thighs burned and his hands moved up from her waist to her breasts, holding them as they bounced with every thrust. 

"Fffuckkkk..." he exhaled, snapping up to meet her hips.  "Darcy..." 

She could barely hear him over her own breathing.  Gasping, more like...as he hit her g-spot over and over and over again. 

Her head fell back as she came a second time, a warm burst of pleasure that had her walls clenching around his cock. 

He groaned loudly, bucking into her erratically as he jerked inside her, finding his own release after her.

She felt beads of sweat drip down her back as she caught her breath, looking down at him. Surprised as hell that he’d made her come twice before him.  People could still surprise her. Johnny Storm could surprise her.  And that was something.

"Told you to hang on, Darce..." he laughed, pulling on her wrists so she'd come down for a kiss. 

"Oh believe me, I'm hanging on..."  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
